


home isn't a place anymore

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [28]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, slight NCIS LA crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: No, his home wasn't in LA. He learned his home wasn't even DC itself.Part 2





	home isn't a place anymore

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its not that great!  
sequel to my fic I'd wait for you
> 
> Prompt: "Enough! I heard enough."

Nick sat across from Hetty, the Operations Manager, who stared at him intently as she slowly set her tea cup down on her desk.   
  
"Are you sure about this Mr. Torres?"  
  
He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "I'm sure, I can't do this another six months Hetty, I can't."  
  
"You know we've enjoyed having you here." Hetty told him. "The others may have been wary at first but you have gained their trust and their friendship."   
  
Nick smiled a little. "That's good to know. I like it here, I really do..but-"  
  
"But it's not home." Hetty nodded once slowly, giving him that all-knowing look she had.  
  
No, his home wasn't in LA. He learned his home wasn't even DC itself.  
  
His home was _her_.  
  


* * *

  
  
He knows he should have told her, talked with her about it, gave her a warning..but this was his future. Yes he wanted her in that future, but it was still his.  
  
Nick glanced around the empty apartment he had been living in the last six months. He never bothered to try and make it home, a lot like when he first settled in DC, it was just a place to live.   
  
With a sigh he looked down at his badge in front of him on the bed. Nick picked it up, tracing it with his fingers.   
  
Closing his eyes, he remembered Vance's words from his phone call the night before when Nick tried once more.  
  
_Agent Torres...they're strongly considering making your transfer permanent when your year is up. Over the years Gibbs' team has caught a lot of heat, and SecNav feels as the newest agent, it'd do less damage to their work ethic if you were replaced. I fought with them to reconsider-_  
  
Nick clenched his badge in his hand before letting out a frustrated yell, throwing it across the room where it slammed into the mirror hanging on the bedroom wall. Roughly dragging his hands over his hair, he stared at the now cracked mirror.   
  
That phone call had only made his decision final.

* * *

  
  
  
Nick didn't even tell her he was coming back.   
  
He honestly didn't think of what he'd say or what she would do when she saw him.  
  
But here they were. He had made an early appointment with Vance, before anyone would be in. By the time it was done, Nick decided to take a little walk around before seeing her. He was in one of the halls close to the squad room when he saw her walking down from the opposite direction.   
  
When she finally looked up from her phone, a loud gasp left her mouth and the phone dropped from her grip.  
  
"Nick?!"   
  
"Ell-"   
  
He let out a grunt as she ran and quickly covered the distance, slamming into him as she hugged him. Nick breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and holding her tightly as the familiar smells of her shampoo and body wash filled his senses.   
  
"What are you- what's-" Ellie stumbled over her words, pulling away just enough to look at him. Her eyes were wide with shock and surprise, and also slightly wet.  
  
"Ellie." Nick breathed out her name. "I'm coming back."  
  
"Back? Back to the team? That's great Nick! What changed their-"  
  
"No." Nick interrupted. Ellie stopped, looking at him confused. "Not back to the team..back here to DC."  
  
"Nick.." Ellie pulled away from him, realization dawned on her face as her eyes looked down where his badge usually was.   
  
"I quit."   
  
"You- but Nick you love this job! It's practically your life! You're like Gibbs, going to keep working here until they force you out-"  
  
"Ellie!" He said louder, gaining her attention once more. "They were going to make my transfer permanent."  
  
"What?!" Ellie practically screeched. "They can't do that! Hell I'll go up there right now and tell Vance I want a word! I'll convince them, tell them what complete morons they're being and where they can shove their stupid-"  
  
"Enough! I heard enough." Nick shouted, grabbing her hand as she went to go off to Vance's office. He yanked on her hand hard enough to make her crash back against him.  
  
Nick grabbed her face in his hands, leaning in and kissing her with enough force to give her the hint to _shut up._ Ellie whimpered against him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she melted into him.   
  
It had been six months since he kissed her. A calm settled through his body, that tight feeling in his chest eased, the anger and frustration disappeared into smoke..he was _home_.  
  
"I don't need this job like before Ellie..especially not if it takes me away from you." He whispered. "You mean more to me then this job. I learned a lot these past six months from a friend, and one of those things is that you can always find a new job..but the one you love..there's only one, and you should hold on while you can."   
  
Ellie blinked back tears. "I'm still pissed-"  
  
He chuckle shortly in amusement. "I know babe."  
  
"But I'm also so oddly proud." She huffed out a laugh, sniffling as she wrapped her arms around him again. Nick sighed happily and slid his arms around her waist. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too my nerd."  
  
Ellie giggled. "I still say that nickname is dumb."  
  
"And I still don't care." He laughed, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck. "I love you, Ellie."  
  
Her hold around him tightened, and he could practically hear her smile. "I love you too, Nick."  
  


* * *

  
  
Hours later he along with Ellie and McGee watched as a pissed off Gibbs stormed up the stairs to Vance's office, people practically jumping out of the way, looking at him with wide eyes.   
  
"You think he'll be able to change their minds?" McGee asked.   
  
Nick shrugged with a sigh, using his arm around Ellie's shoulders to pull her closer. She leaned into him, practically cuddling into his side. They hadn't let go of each other once.   
  
"Whatever happens, I'm where I need to be." Nick said, looking down at Ellie with a smile.  
  
She looked back at him, a light blush on her cheeks and a big smile.   
  
Nick never thought he'd settle anywhere, never thought he'd find a home, find love in his life, or somewhere he belonged.  
  
Turns out all he needed in his life was one Eleanor Bishop. 


End file.
